


F*** happy hour!

by luffywhatelse



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Consensual Kink, Cunnilingus, Dominant, Eating, Ed x Winry, EdxWin, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Kink, Licking, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Porn, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, ed x win, fma, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luffywhatelse/pseuds/luffywhatelse
Summary: *SMUT*This is for those who agree with me in stating that this is one of the things Ed got good at, since he's married to Winry. Because he likes it and he loves doing things that make her happy ~Not to mention that between the two of them there's an alchemy that has no equal - in addition to complicity, extreme intimacy and trust - that made them overcome their original shyness. While Edward "listens" to Winry and follows her pleasure, she's able to guide him because she's a woman who knows what she wants and he's eager to receive her message."Her soft pink lips part and she pulls him in for a kiss. Ed opens his mouth letting Winry's tongue find his and move slowly, snatching a gasp from him that dies against the one she herself lets out. She tastes like wine and apples, adding a wholesome flavor to her fiery lips. Yet, his craving is more for that warm apple pie under her skirt."
Relationships: Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	F*** happy hour!

Winry is on the balcony of the hotel room, observing the purple sky beyond the buildings.

It's a wonderful city, just as people said, and visiting that foreign place with Ed was even better. Fun, photos, speaking another language and sightseeing like a normal married couple. They lead a very full life and so they really needed a breather to hug and spend some time just for them.

Too bad they must already leave tomorrow, Winry muses. Back to the usual routine, work and everyday stuff.

"You know Ed, this evening is turning into a deadly boredom," she comments. "We could go out earlier to have a drink before dinner."  
From Ed's silence, lying still on the bed for several minutes, it's easy to see that the melancholy mood has overwhelmed him too.

"Sorry, Win," he mumbles. "I was just thinking." He's trying to behave but can’t help but look a little too long at Winry’s gorgeous legs. The tight black stockings on her little outfit are really making him horny.

"Listen," Winry suddenly breaks from the mournful contemplation of the view from the balcony to look over her husband. "We can't waste our last night here and be depressed. Let's go out. Now. I'm ready."

But Ed doesn't answer, shaking his head with his loose hair fanned out against the pillow. 

He doesn’t know what it is about stockings that turn him into such a pervert. When he sees them, he just wants to rip them apart. 

Winry tries hard not to roll her eyes and snort just because she loves him so much, even when he's in a catatonic state. She just shrugged and give up.

"What’s the matter?" she sighs.

“Oh, nothing,” he whines, “just hungry.”

"So... you're angry but you don't want to go out yet...?"

Ed hates these things as it is. She won’t shut up about the _amazing_ sugar-loaded desserts they can find out there, and keeps insisting he tries them, when the only thing he wants in his mouth doesn’t require a spoon.

"Uff, fine. We have plenty of treats here too," she points at the table they have in their room "…would you like something?”

“You know I do.” he replies.

She looks at him while she peels an apple and feeds him a slice of it, finding his lips already parted. He accepts the bite and lets her feed him again. She feels like she's taming a feral lion. Infact, when she feeds him another slice, he gently nips her fingers. A shiver goes over her. 

But Winry doesn't want to give him the satisfaction of realizing it. So she crouches on the bed, with her feet on the pillow next to Ed's, and frowns just in case it helps to make him change his mind, while she anxiously fiddles with the hem of her skirt.

He doesn't need to look at her to notice it. He knows her perfectly and already knows that she's sulking and won't give up. Unless...

Ed, naturally, gently touches her left ankle with one hand, thinking about how many times he has made that gesture and knowing full well the effect it has on her.

Winry in fact, jumps, but then instinctively relaxes like a kitten - she's so close to purr - while Ed continues to caress her lazily, sliding his hand down on her calf and then up again on the back of her foot.

"Win..."

"Hm?"

Her reaction makes him giggle every time and he's suddenly in the mood for tickling her, because he just can't see her sad, and anyway he loves Winry's laughter. But he also knows that it's better not to provoke her: she's an Olympic throwing wrenches Champion and she could also kick him out of bed in less than a second.

"Smile for me," he asks her then.

"Stop it. I'm a big girl, Ed."

"No, you're a tiny little thing."

She nudges him with her elbow. "You know what I mean."

"...And you're so wrong. D'you remember when you got all excited about going on the rollercoaster the other day? I knew it would have been one of those _seemed-like-a-good-idea-at-the-tim_ e things but you insisted and we did it. Instant regret. You screamed from start to finish, and then you threw up."

"I had to prove you wrong!" she replies.

"Aw, you poor thing."

"Okay," she admits, "it was a lesson learned. Who cares? You felt so horrible afterward!"

"Because I love you," he says. This time his hand goes down to Winry's thigh. Caught off guard, she opens her eyes, halfway between surprised and ecstatic. Ed knows too well where and how she loves to be touched.

"Hey..." she murmurs slowly, and a moment later, Ed gets on top of Winry squeezing her into something that looks a little like a hug and a little like a wrestling grip.

Winry pretends to rebel for a few seconds but from her expression it's clear that she doesn't mind at all having Ed's weight on her and breathing the scent of his hair. She falls back onto the soft silk of the sheets and he huffs a breath of triumph. He leans into her and the bed, only to tighten his grasp around her and lifts himself up onto the bed, crawling towards the pillows. She's attached to him as he reaches the top of the bed and lower her down, making sure her head hits the pillow. With his arms holding his body up, he's a few inches away from her lips. Their breaths are now trapped in that too short distance between their lips.

It's like going back to almost five years before, when they were just two teenagers, alone in a bedroom. They were rolling over on the bed laughing and teasing each other, and what started as an innocent play blossomed into a kiss.

Just like that time, Ed locks his gaze with Winry's. It’s almost like a scene out of the movies – the rest of the world fades to grey while his soul and Winry's are momentarily connected in the mutual knowledge that he's looking at her and she at him. He totally gets wrapped up in staring at Winry's face, so close to her that he can count her freckles.

Ed would like to kiss them one by one for the simple reason that he loves them, but the only thing he does is close his eyes. Her soft pink lips part and she pulls him in for a kiss.

Winry kisses him, shyly as if he were still the awkward little boy of that day. She pulls him closer and Ed opens his mouth letting Winry's tongue find his and move slowly, snatching a gasp from him that dies against the one she herself lets out. Her silky blonde hair touches his face as he run his fingers through it. She tastes like wine and apples, adding a wholesome flavor to her fiery lips. Yet, his craving is more for that warm apple pie under her skirt.

At the same time, Ed slips his hand beneath her skirt.

"Ed..." she says in a breathless, sexy tone.

"This might sound corny but I love it when you say my name."

"Ed," she says again. "Ed, Ed..." she repeats.

He moans between a kiss and another - and moves his hands under her top, cursing against her bra that he just can't take off her.

"You're way overdressed for my taste," he protests, making her chuckle.

"I can fix that."

"I bet you say that a lot."

Winry laughs. "I do," and then she adds, "But promise me that if I take it off then we'll go for a drink."

"Promise."

"Five minutes." she snaps the clasp of her bra. 

"No way! Five minutes are too few!" he tosses her bra over his head not caring where it lands or if they ever find it and pulls his shirt over his head.

"Listen," laying his hand on her stomach, lightly tracing circles around her belly button. "We're not going out yet, but we will most definitely do something better. Nothing you say will stop me."

She can only watch in silence as he slips his hand under the elastic of her skirt and her stockings, and pushes a thick finger to reach the moistness that has begun to gather on her panties. She shudders as pleasure saturates her body.

His golden eyes flashes and a grin pulls at the corners of his full lips as he feels her wetness, "You're so wet for someone who keeps complaining..."

Edward pulls out her top, exposing her nipples. He bends down and takes one nipple in his hot mouth. As he sucks on it, his finger continues to probe her pussy, massaging her creamy arousal through her panties. 

He sinks to his knees and lifts her skirt. She holds on to the pillows as Ed opens her thighs, presses her knees back and kisses through her stockings keeping him from her sweet flesh. He sucks through it and she lets out a gasp, then breathes deeply to keep from moaning. 

"What are you doing?" she demands in an utterly breathless tone.

"Kissing you," he says with the eyes of a lion with a delicious prey in sight.

"Are you going to bite me?" she asks.

"If you want me to," his grin widens.

Ed uses his fingers to open a hole, popping the seam to expose her panties. The ripping sound is such a turn on to him, and he rips her tights off so much that they turn into hold-ups. He hungrily bites through her little black panties, already soaked at the crotch.

He licks it a little more, then, he gently pulls them off to get straight to the source. She lets out a gasp, then breathes deeply to keep from moaning.

"Spread your legs," he orders in a soft tone - it was clearly a request, not a command. 

She watches as he removes her panties, exposing her pussy.

He groans as his fingers reach the little airstrip of pubic hair that she has and then touch her bare skin spreading her velvety lips.

She closes her eyes, finally allowing both of her legs to fall to either side giving him full access.

The moment he lowers his head and nuzzles between her legs with his nose, she's gone.

Ed inhales, breathes her scent in his lungs. As the wind rushes in through the windows to his right, her chest is rising and falling, quickly, as she's waiting for his touch.

He could sit there and just stare at her, mesmerized by her delicacy. But the need, the hunger, the desire to eat her overcomes him. So he drops his head burying his face between her legs to lick that sweet place between labia and thighs, nibbling and filling his insatiable hunger a tiny bit. He makes his mark on her with his tongue, to lay claim to that which can't be owned by anyone but him. 

She closes her eyes then opens them again, his blonde head between her legs, his hands grip her knees, pushing them open. 

The need to feel her satiny pussy lips with his tongue is consuming him. More than anything he craves to feel her against his face ad lick her, tease her and suck the juices directly from her cunt. Spreading her lips with his fingers, his hot tongue licks at her, delving between the folds of her lips, one side and then the other, long slow swipes of pleasure. His lips close over her sensitive flesh and suck gently in soft suckling kisses first, and then little closed-mouth kisses until he reaches her clit. Winry lets out an excruciating little groan as he finally sucks her clit firmly, whirling his tongue in steady circles. She rocks her hips up and down his face as he feasts on her warm apple pie.

He pushes his tongue inside her and Winry's breath hitches when she realizes she's enjoying it.

"Ed! C'mon! You can't do this, it's unfair!"

His smile turns into an evil grin. "Oh but I can, Winry, and I will." 

He slowly slides the tip of his tongue up and down her soft wet fold and she doesn't even breathe. He slowly penetrates her, in and out, in and out, and she can feel the pulsing between her legs.

"You're so fucking wet, Winry," he observes. 

She can feel her face burning with shame because she's aroused by his dominance and control.

Ed realizes it and nudges her thigh, "Wider, Win... please." 

She obeys and opens her legs even more. This time she feels his tongue enter her deeper and a naughty thrill races through her.

Winry can't understand why her body's acting like this. She's his sexual plaything and this is turning her on!?  
She can't help the moan that escapes her lips.

"You like that?" He asks continuing to drive her over the edge. But it's not enough. Her bare pussy, all silk and pink flesh glistens with her juices.

She quivers, heat building, her hands go to his head, threading through his silky blonde hair. Winry looks at him with pussy in his mouth and those golden eyes gazing up at her with lust and longing. She's lost in pleasure and the agony of being eaten.

Her soft moan makes him impossibly harder and his tongue desperate works her, hard and soft. With every flick, back and forth, she cries of need, works her hips around in tiny circles. He follows her, coating his tongue in her cream. Hunger drowns him and he sinks into her, slowly thrusting. _She tastes like heaven._

Winry knows he likes to do it but now she's dismayed at the intense pleasure taking over her body as he feasts on her like a hungry animal. At that moment, only his lips and tongue are her world. She tries to hold back the moans but it's useless. She has no control anymore.

"It's too much!" she suddenly cries out. "Please!"

"Do you want me to stop?" his gaze moves over her. Her pink skin, glistening with sweat, hands fisted on the blanket, her breathing labored, and her expression... confusion mixed with lust.

"Yes, stop it!" she barely growls.

"What?!?" Ed asks, his face covered in juices. "Don't you like it?" He knows Winry was about to lose all control; he has been warching her intently, each and every thrust of her hips and the louder her moans became. Every time her pussy pulsed against his chin, his cock throbbed in response.

"Yes, I like it! You baka!" she cries out and shuts her eyes trying to regain her breathing.

He smirks. "So what?" Looking at her clit, that's beautifully swollen from the onslaught of his mouth, he can't resist and, placing a hand behind her knee, raising one of her legs up, he draws his tongue around her clit again.

"Damn!" Winry pants and stands, stepping away from the bed. 

Ed gets up too, his brow is furrowed, mouth slightly open, eyes quizzical. She's standing in front of him now and suddenly kisses him, tasting herself on his lips and licking them, staring seductively into his eyes. Then she slithers and makes her way down over his body. Underwear pulled down, she gulped his hardness into her mouth and salivated all over it. Circling the firm head around with her tongue in an up and down motion, she eats him, swallowing and drinking. He loses it, just enough to forget where he is and enjoy his darling’s mouth attention. Bringing her hand into the action she grabs him greedily. Playfully she gnawes on him with teeth and he's broken from the spell of forgetfulness as the hint of pain makes him aware of her naughty play. He's her prey and she's in need of feeding too. Her indulgence is making the tingling happen so he pulls it out of her mouth, grasps her waist to pull her to her feet and lifts her up - his hands under her ass - on the wooden table with the snow-white table cloth. With one sweep he clears everything off so as to make room for her. There was a thud and crash of the candle holder and some apples and cutlery hitting the floor. Nothing of concern to break the spell of the moment. Putting his hands on her knees, he spreads her legs. Laying her out before his feasting eyes and before she could protest, he pulls her skirt up and has her pussy in his mouth yet again; the hunger is not filled, not even close. After a few seconds of wrestling, the pleasure of his tongue and mouth sucking her dripping juices makes her forget. Sucking his cock made her pussy salivate as her mouth had, and he's enjoying the new moistness. She has almost made him cum earlier with that delicious cock sucking, so he has to pay her back for her naughtiness.

He can taste her swelling. Her clit is as hard as a pearl, her pussy hot and wet, her hips shaking. He grabs both her legs and lets them drape over his back. Ed slides his hands under her ass, eating more and licking more and dining hard and drinking fervently. He flips his tongue slowly up and down, letting her fuck his mouth at her own pleasurable pace. Sucking her clit when her hips roll up, then sliding his tongue when her hips roll down.

They maintain this sexy rhythm until he feels her stomach flutter. Her breath, heavy with lust, thighs clamping his cheeks, so close to climax. He grips the table and sucks her clit harder, rotating his head in rapid circles, licking her to a shaky peak.

She feels a clitoral cumming swoon over her.

With the shirt lifted up, her lovely uncovered chest heaves and sighs.   
_How beautiful she is, damn!_ \- he thinks.

Her pussy is literally warning him that it’s about to blow. He feels offbeat tremors on his lips, and her clit pokes way out past the hood, thumping on his tongue. She gasps, her body stiff and he presses his mouth around her pearl, then sucks it softly until it throbs in climax.

She's mewling now, like a kitten, the insides of her thighs are soaked. "Yes! Yes, please!" 

As she cums into his eager mouth, he latches firmly onto her and she grips his head from over her skirt, thrusting her pussy shakily on his juice soaked lips, letting every aching thump out. He lives for that hard throbbing pulse. It’s hard for him to stop at just one.

"Ed!!" she screams, feeling her throat dry as she comes. Toes curling, hands grasping the tablecloth.

Winry collapses back against the table, she's panting, trying to control her heavy chest and slowly opens her eyes. He feels her legs come down and she pulls him up. Ed immediately makes his way up her body to sink into her soft, confused and trembling embrace. He pushes his hips closer to her, his erection against her pussy. She moans and shivers before staring up at him. A sleepy, sated smile on her face.

He leans over her, places his hands of either side of her head and kisses her. Her lips part easily as he thrusts his tongue inside and he tastes his own musky flavor. His cock flexes in anticipation. 

Her tongue strokes his and when he withdraws, she follows, sliding her tongue into his mouth. He angles his head, deepening the kiss, never wanting it to end. Her fingers gently caresses his face before sliding into his hair. He growls deep in his throat.

Ed breaks away from the kiss and brushes his hair out, wanting to see her. They both are sweaty. She looks magnificent sprawled in front of him, her eyes half-closed and her lips parted and moist. Her breasts are slightly damp.

"I just want you to feel good, you know?" he whispers.

She nods and Edward grins.

Ed stands, naked, between her thighs and looks down at her. She's the most beautiful, sexiest woman he has ever seen. As his fingers trace her upper body, his smile grows.

Ed loves the way his hand looks against the soft porcelain of her stomach. He loves the way her blonde locks cascade around her face and onto the tablecloth.

She laces her delicate fingers through his hair when he grabs her breasts with both hands and squeezes them urging her not to move away.

“Not yet,” he whispers.

“No?” she asks playfully, licking her wetness off his lips, “you’re not done with me yet?”

He shakes his head. Then, sucks one of her pink nipples into his mouth, sending pleasure throughout her body.

“Fuck happy hour,” he groans, “I have all the appetizers I need right here.”

Winry really smiles now. She smiles for him.

She looks at him, her blue eyes shining under her blonde bangs and holding his gaze; those beautiful baby blue eyes look deep into his soul, he feels her love encase his heart. Never breaking his gaze, she sucks her bottom lip into her mouth and that slightly shy and mischievous gesture hits him hard. He bites her lip. She bites his back. Both of them are ready for the real game to begin.

Her body begins to move beneath his, her hips searching for him. His fingers digs into the fabric of the tablecloth as he plunges his tongue back into her soft, seductive mouth, for one final taste. He flexes his hips slightly, the motion causing his shaft to slide over the sensitive flesh of her pussy. It's no long before her thighs are clamped around his sides, squeezing him tight.

It has always been like this between them, sincerely and simply. And, at that moment, the only thing they want is to have each other, to feel close to each other. Perhaps that's why they're so good together, in that harmony between friendship - if you can call it that - and undeniable and mutual attraction. This is why Ed only ever had eyes for Winry, and just wants to hear her moan his name again and again, panting, as he penetrates her little by little.

Her kisses are tender, then pleading. And Winry in fact is practically begging him without shame, with the only imperative of burning down that new unsustainable pleasure. Her bites tells him that she wants him right now, as bad as he wants her. Ed kisses her passionately, sucking her tongue and lips hungrily. She holds him close, thrusting her hips on him. She clamps her teeth to his earlobe and lets him feel muffled moans vibrate from her lips to his neck, filling his ears with lustful noise, as he buries his cock into her wetness. But it's when Winry cups his face in her hands and kisses him hard biting his lower lip that Edward breaks the kiss, gazes into her needy eyes and deepens its dive making her moan intensely. She places her hands on the surface behind her and he wraps his hands around her ankles spreading her legs wide. He speeds up, faster and faster, plunging into her as hard as he can. It blows his mind to feel her tighteness; her juices leak down, his breathing quickens and a soft squishing noise begins. Her hands are clawing onto his back while he thrusts his hips harder, practically slamming them against her. He utters a wild moan just as he comes filling her insides; his warmth slips outside of her hole and drips down while he keeps his cock still, pressed at her G-spot, feeling it pound with every last shiver. He takes it out slowly and kisses her gently.

It takes a while for one of them to say something, but in the end it's Winry who breaks the silence. She looks at him, her blue ocean eyes looking straight into his.

"You make me feel good, Ed. Not only this way... Always," Winry confesses in a low voice, running the tip of her nose up along his face, from jaw line to temple, in an instinctive and lovely gesture that makes Ed's lips part and curl into a soft smile.


End file.
